mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonshy/Gallery
Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals Feeding the otters.png|Feeding the otters I dont want it.png|Angel why must you be so picky? Kicking the carrot.png|I DON'T WANT IT! Angel dropping a hint.png|Something's making Angel cough... Maybe it's up there? *hint hint* Just look up there.png|Just look at the smoke... Dragonshy_16_9.png|Fluttershy looking up at the smoke Angel throws a carrot.png|Angel throwing a carrot at Fluttershy after taking so long Angel is not impressed.png|Angel is not impressed Berry Punch S01E07.png Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png BonBonS1E8.PNG Derpyfluttershy.png|Pinkie always stops at the worst of times... Rainbow Dash bounces a ball.png|Rainbow Dash attempting to break the world record for most ball bounces Dash loses count.png|Pinkie distracts Dash at the wrong time, however There be smoke.png|Other ponies notice the thick black smoke Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes.png|Twilight explains the plan to the girls Rallying the girls.png|Rainbow is always great for a morale boost Rarity S01E07.png Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Rarity does not like her hat.png|Rarity makes a bad fashion choice for once... Much better.png|Much better! Apple family s01e07.png Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Got to remember the "Apple Juice" Granny Smith closing bag s01e07.png Big Macintosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png|This bag seems heavy... Big Macintosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png|Eyup! Applejack ready to get the dragon.png Epic Facepaint.jpg|Epic Facepaint Time! Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon.png Rarity ready to get the dragon.png Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|Split-screen montage of the ponies posing Fluttershy10 S01E07.png Fluttershy11 S01E07.png Twilight and her map.png|Fluttershy tries to wriggle out Twilight want to avoid E7-W7.png Twilight she said what E7-W7.png|She said what? Fluttershy12 S01E07.png Fluttershy13 S01E07.png Spike good with animals s1e07.png|Good thing Spike is there to look after her animals Spike and Angel.png|Or is it? Angel tapping Spike's head s1e07.png|Angel's one mean streak thumpin' bunny! Rarity wears a scarf.png|Rarity models her scarf Applejack worried S01E07.png Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png|Twilight and Dash discuss if bringing Fluttershy is a good idea Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Fluttershy and her shadow.png|Fluttershy sees her shadow... Fluttershy hiding from her shadow.png|...and decides to hide from it Dragging Fluttershy kicking and screaming.png|The group leaving with Fluttershy whether she likes it or not Twilight y so serious E7-W7.png|Why so serious. Applejack laughing S01E07.png Applejack and Fluttersh-aawww S01E07.png Twilight calling FS E7-W7.png|"Fluttershy?" Rarity0 S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain E7-W7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" Rainbow Dash victim of PP E7-W7.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy About To Fall.png|Fluttershy scared by the dragon mid-flight causing her to fall Twilight don't have time E7-W7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight what u doing E7-W7.png|Applejack took my map. Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png A petrified Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy doesn't like heights, so Applejack has to drag her up Applejack planning S01E07.png Tic tac toe.png|Pinkie beats Rarity in 35 games of tic-tac-toe while they wait for Applejack and Fluttershy A still petrified Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy still petrified up the mountain Rainbow Dash goes first.png|Rainbow Dash shows everyone how to jump Rarity1 S01E07.png Twilight c'mon FS E7-W7.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Hugging a rock.png|Too bad Fluttershy is scared of heights Pinkie starts singing.png|Just jump! A not so big canyon.png|Turns out the jump wasn't that big... Twilight smallest peep E7-W7.png Twilight this is not good E7-W7.png Twilight rockslide E7-W7.png AVALANCHE.png|Fluttershy yells "AVALANCHE!" Avalanche aftermath.png|And causes one in the process Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Twilight sigh E7-W7.png Twilight uneasy E7-W7.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E07.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie2 S01E07.png Fluttershy trips.png|Then falls down it and lands on Applejack and Rarity Twilight checking map E7-W7.png Twilight bout to find out E7-W7.png Twilight serious E7-W7.png Twilight see PP E7-W7.png Twilight he needs togo E7-W7.png Twilight FS not there E7-W7.png The dragons lair.png|Here be dragons Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell 2.1412- W.jpg Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png Head in the ground.png|Fluttershy with her head literally in the sand Fluttershy is scared.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to go in the cave Twilight came up here E7-W7.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Nope, she can't go in Twilight big smile E7-W7.png The dragon and Twilight.png|Twilight attempts to reason with the dragon... Twilight blown away E7-W7.png Twilight not going derp E7-W7.png Twilight bad breath E7-W7.png Twilight understand don't u E7-W7.png Twilight dazed E7-W7.png Applejack now what E7-W7.png Rarity2 S01E07.png|Rarity tries to charm the dragon into leaving Rarity3 S01E07.png Rarity4 S01E07.png Rarity5 S01E07.png Rarity6 S01E07.png Rarity sucks up.png Handsome Dragon.png Rarity7 S01E07.png Rarity8 S01E07.png Rarity9 S01E07.png Rarity10 S01E07.png Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Pinkie Pie tries making him laugh... A beaten present.png|and fails miserably... About to facehoof Dragonshy.png Get out.png|...before Dash kicks the dragon in the face... Angry dragon is angry.png|...which just makes him angry Knocked out.png|Fighting a dragon isn't a good idea Fluttershy Uncovered.png Dragonshy2.png|Fluttershy faces her fears... Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|...and tells off the dragon for bullying the ponies The dragon explaining.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me!" A proud Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash is proud Like a boss.png|Too bad Fluttershy doesn't take excuses Crying dragon.png|A sad dragon learns the error of his ways... Dragon flies away.png|...and leaves for new lands to sleep in Angel takes on Spike.png|Isn't Angel a handful? Twilight dear PC E7-W7.png Fluttershy scared of leaf s1e07.png Twilight laugh RD misery E7-W7.png Fluttershy41 S01E07.png Fluttershy40 S01E07.png Fluttershy39 S01E07.png Fluttershy38 S01E07.png Fluttershy37 S01E07.png Fluttershy36 S01E07.png Fluttershy35 S01E07.png Fluttershy34 S01E07.png Fluttershy33 S01E07.png Fluttershy32 S01E07.png Fluttershy31 S01E07.png Fluttershy30 S01E07.png Fluttershy29 S01E07.png Fluttershy28 S01E07.png Fluttershy27 S01E07.png Fluttershy26 S01E07.png Fluttershy25 S01E07.png Fluttershy24 S01E07.png Fluttershy23 S01E07.png Fluttershy22 S01E07.png Fluttershy21 S01E07.png Fluttershy20 S01E07.png Fluttershy19 S01E07.png Fluttershy18 S01E07.png Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png Fluttershy17 S01E07.png Fluttershy16 S01E07.png Fluttershy9 S01E07.png Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png Fluttershy8 S01E07.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Dragonshy images